Imagine
by Tess 4 5
Summary: This is just a short story. A scene at the Met during an awful case.


**Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a PM if I did something terribly wrong. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Author's note and summary:** This is just a short story that recently popped into my head one night when I couldn't sleep. I had to write it down before I go on with Chance Meeting because it had blocked all other thoughts.

A scene at the Met during an awful case.

* * *

 **.**

 **Imagine**

 **.**

* * *

They were fighting. It had started as a disagreement in the main meeting room and now they stormed down the corridor towards his office, hissing at each other, grumbling and arguing in the way the entire department knew they always would at some point in almost any case they were at. They always had and probably always would do that. But it worked. Usually they end up with a solution or at least a good thread to pick up.

And they had to find that thread soon. London was already counting nine victims and the Met worked hard on finding the culprit who had kidnapped these women, always had tied them in the same way, always had ripped their clothes apart, always had raped and then strangled them to death. And he had left them behind in nine different random empty basements, hidden garages, forgotten garden sheds or abandoned industrial premises. There could be even more victims the police still did not know of yet but they could not check all empty buildings, could they?

Although the press already demanded exactly this and called the Met incapable of fulfilling their duty to protect the women of London.

* * *

At the moment one of these women, one of the Met's best police women, was walking down that corridor behind one of the Met's best officers and she finally accused him of probably liking how the victims were treated before they were murdered. She followed him into his office and slammed the door shut behind them.

"You probably find it alluring when you imagine ripping open the blouse of a woman and have your way with her ... _Sir_." Barbara resolutely emphasised the last word.

"Not at all ... _Havers_!" Tommy could over-emphasise too.

He went around his desk and motioned for her to take a seat while he plonked into his chair. He raked a hand across his face and stifled an annoyed moan. There was far too much work on his desk and far too less time and even still less time at home. No wonder he was so easy to discompose. He watched her sit down with a still fuming face.

"In fact and first of all I prefer it to be a mutual desire." A small smile played in the corner of his mouth. Tommy watched her face taking on a slight rosy touch. He loved that.

"So _if_ it'd come to a moment when I'd rip her blouse open and let the buttons fly across the room..." Tommy made a vague gesture into his office and Barbara briefly had to look away from his eyes.

"...it would be also _her_ desire that I'd do it and I can imagine that she already would have ruined one of _my_ shirts."

"Aha." Barbara simply stated. She could imagine such a moment too but should not now that they were at work.

"And secondly, I would prefer to open each of those tiny buttons one by one." Barbara's eyes narrowed.

" _My_ pace would be torturing slow." Barbara's eyes went wide open.

"If the top two buttons wouldn't already be open..." A bit nervous Barbara played with her collar.

"...I'd start at her collar and then slow down a bit." Barbara's hand involuntarily went to her cleavage. She knew this displaying blouse had been a bit too much for wearing at the office.

"...and of course I'd be extra careful above her breasts." Barbara sucked in some air. She imagined him doing it right now.

"...before I'd continue downwards. Eventually, when I'd reach the waistband of her slightly too tight fitting jeans, I'd pull the blouse out of it, hoping it would be as too long as it is too wide." Their eyes still were locked.

"Then I'd take even more extra care with the lower buttons." Barbara harrumphed.

"Since her sleeves were rolled up..." Barbara nervously stroked her naked lower arm.

"...I wouldn't need to open the cuffs. I'd just push the blouse a bit, revealing her naked shoulders." Barbara's breath became deeper. Tommy swallowed hard because he imagined the skin of the woman on the other side of his desk under his fingers.

"And while it would slide down her arms I would give her bared skin next to her neck a soft kiss. Or two. And her cleavage. Even softer." Barbara sat more upright in her chair. His words and her own imagination were doing things to her abdomen that were not at all appropriate here in his office.

"When the blouse was on the floor I'd push the straps of her bra away." Tommy secretly pulled at his own trousers to give _him_ a more comfortable position. Barbara recognised it very well.

"Well, I think I've become quite skilful over the years so it would be open in seconds and down on the floor in a minute." Nervously Barbara got up from her chair. Her body was definitely reacting too much and probably also very visible under the thin cloth of her blouse.

"I think she would have little hard rosebuds by that time..." Tommy's approving eyes slowly raked across Barbara's covered chest.

* * *

"I think I'll go and fetch us some tea." she croaked and moved towards the door.

"Barbara?" Tommy mumbled. Barbara turned and went weak in her knees when she saw the unadulterated lust in his eyes. "I wish you would lock that door to my office, come around that bloody desk of mine full of more bloody work, sit on my lap and make love to me." Now Barbara turned crimson red. "In _your_ own pace."

A knock at the door spared her from a proper reply. Immediately, without waiting for an answer, Nkata opened the door and poked his head in. "DI Lynley?"

"What!?" Barbara grunted. Tommy hid his grin behind a manila envelope.

"Chief Super." The over-hasty Detective Sergeant nodded at Tommy. "Sorry to disturb your meeting, but I need the DI down in the interrogation room. As quickly as possible. Our witness is rioting."

"Of course, Winston." Tommy opened the envelope and started to try concentrating on his own work.

"Oh, umm, Barbara?" Once more Barbara turned. Now Tommy juicily grinned.

"I'll keep hold on to that thought." Although she still was blushing Barbara answered his winking eye with a silent kiss with puckered lips before she hurried to follow her eager colleague back to her work. The sooner she would handle the hooligan in the interrogation room the sooner she could talk her husband into leaving work earlier today.

They had to engross some thoughts.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
